


Riding Dragons

by CoppeliaRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DragonQueen, F/F, Smut, what bloody should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaRose/pseuds/CoppeliaRose





	Riding Dragons

Regina's breath was taken away the moment Maleficent stalked closer to her and entered her personal bubble, momentarily forgetting what was happening and why she was there in the first place. Something sparked between them. She could feel a strong attraction towards the woman who was dangerously looming over her. At a loss for words she just gaped at the woman, trying to say anything but no words would leave her lips. The blonde turned away again and the young woman could once again breathe.  
  
The brunette got the hint when the former dragon told her to leave but couldn't help herself as she returned with what she had found out about Briar Rose's daughter and the wedding she was supposed to have, making it her mission to remind the woman who she really is. What hope did she have for revenge if someone much more powerful than her couldn't accomplish her revenge?

After returning from what she would call a successful day with Maleficent getting her powers back and putting Aurora to sleep and the pest's husband cursed, they returned to Maleficent's castle together.

The blonde took off her headdress and let her wild blonde hair fall free once more before moving to grab a bottle of wine.  
"How about a drink? To celebrate." Maleficent spoke and the young Regina smiled a little.  
"Just the one then." She said and moved to sit down. The blonde woman poured her a glass and handed it to her. As Regina took it, their fingers touched and perhaps lingered a little longer than was necessary.  
"Just the one?" Mal said and quirked a brow before letting go of the glass to pour herself one and joining the young woman on the chaise.  
"Well... I mean..." Regina sputtered a little as the other sat so close to her and leaned in, looking deeply into her eyes with her intense gaze that the brunette just couldn't seem to look away from. She swallowed harshly and bit her lower lip in nervous habit. The blonde slid her hand over the woman's clothed thigh and gently squeezed it.  
"It's a celebration, we should have more than one." The blonde said and Regina gasped as the felt the woman's hand grab onto her like that. She couldn't stop herself from leaning in closer to the enchanting woman, their breaths mingling as they were so close.  
"I suppose." She whispered and flicked her eyes down to the woman's lips.

She had been attracted to women before in her life, but never had it felt like this. She wanted her, wanted to be with her so badly it almost hurt. Her body burning up as it could sense the other's presence, wanting nothing more than to vanquish the distance between Maleficent and herself.

The blonde had picked up on the young woman's thick blush that was spread on her cheeks, the way her body reacted the moment she touched her. Even now she could still feel that young body burn up from just the hand she put on her thigh. Mal squeezed it again and leaned in more, their lips grazing slightly. Regina lost her mind right then and there, a soft moan leaving her lips before kissing the blonde passionately, dropping her glass of wine on the floor. She didn't dare how it shattered and made a mess, all she wanted was for the woman to make a mess of her as she slid her her hands into the pale blonde locks and pulled them lightly while deepening the kiss. Maleficent grinned into their lip-lock and moved to slide her hands into the brunette hair, finding it all tightly braided. She quickly got to work and undid it all, raking her fingers through the soft and wavy hair before pushing the young woman on her back, pinning down her wrists.

Regina panted heavily and looked up at Maleficent, blushing like mad as she was so incredibly excited by what they had been doing. The blonde smirked slightly and crawled over the defenceless girl before claiming her lips again. Regina responded eagerly and started pulling on the woman's clothes, wanting to get rid of them. Mal chuckled and helped her a little, the dress she was wearing going down her shoulders a bit while she also moved to get rid of the brunette's cloak.

"Please... Take if off." Regina sat up a little and guided the woman's hands to the back of her dress. "I'm so hot..." She whispered desperately. Mal smirked slightly and kissed the girl before pulling on the lacing in the back, getting rid of the dress she was wearing, pushing it down her shoulders slowly. She pulled back a little, watching as the dress fell and revealed perfect skin. The blonde leaned in and kissed the inviting pale neck. Regina let her head fall back and moaned as she felt the woman bite the skin, arching into her hold as the woman's hands wandered down her naked back.

King Leopold had put his grubby hands on her more than once, and she had hated every second of it. But here in the arms of Maleficent, she couldn't help but get more and more excited, feeling her soft hands caress her and the woman's teasing mouth right on her skin. She wanted the blonde to touch her, to take her in every way possible.

Regina pulled on the woman's dress more, shoving it down more forcefully till it pooled around her hips. The blonde pulled back and sat up, doing the same to Regina so they both sat facing each other, their breasts on display. The brunette leaned in and kissed right between them, her hands sliding over the soft mounds before grabbing them properly as desire lead her. This was her first time with a woman, yet it felt so natural to her. She kissed her way up and bit Mal's neck like the woman had done to her while fondling her breasts, making the blonde purr and moan softly.  
"That's right Regina~" She arched her back and held the young woman close, sliding her hand through her long hair and pulling her head back before claiming her lips once again. "Use your mouth." She whispered over them when she pulled back and moved to lie back slowly. The brunette was a little puzzled until Mal covered the hands on her breasts with her own and squeezed.

The brunette got the hint and leaned down moving to kiss over the soft mound before getting rougher, biting in various places and leaving small marks before moving to suck on the stiff peak.  
"Yes~" The blonde hissed and pressed the woman closer. "That's it~" She gasped as the woman bit down lightly and pulled it a little. Maleficent slid her hands over the young woman's back and down her hips, pushing the fabric stuck around it even further down before getting rid of it completely, getting the brunette completely naked. A shiver went down the younger one's spine as the cold air suddenly hit her skin, making her gasp. Mal noticed and chuckled before transporting them to the big rug in front of the fireplace, getting rid of the last of her clothing in the process. She looked up at the brunette who's hair had fallen down and framed them both. She found the young woman really quite stunning. She cupped her cheek and guided her down a little, kissing her deeply once more. Regina moved to rest her naked body on top of Mal's, sliding between her legs as the blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, holding her tightly in place. Their breasts rubbed together as they slowly moved. Maleficent slid her leg between the brunette's and nudged them apart slowly until they met with a hot wetness.

Regina released a sweet moan the moment she could feel the blonde's leg nudging her wet core. She pulled back from the kiss and closer her eyes, focusing on how it felt and groaning more as the blonde started to move her leg, effectively rubbing it against her core teasingly.  
"Yessss." Regina breathed hotly and started moving her hips, rubbing herself up against the woman's thigh. Maleficent licked her lips as watching the girl pleasure herself on her thigh was really quite erotic, especially when she moved a little to offer the same service to her. The young woman's knee was gently rubbing up against her as the brunette undulated her hips. Mal reached up and cupped the woman's soft breasts, squeezing and pinching her sensitive nipples gently as they kissed once again. Regina moaned as their tongues rubbed together sensually, their bodies moving in sync until the brunette could hardly handle it anymore. She wanted more and the blonde could tell the young girl was getting closer by the extreme pleasure in the girl's face, but also the way she looked at her with those lustful eyes, begging her silently to ruin her completely.

Maleficent rolled the two of them over, putting the brunette on her back and sliding her hand down the young girl's body, slipping her fingers inside of the wet core that was absolutely dripping for her, a long hot moan leaving Regina's lips the moment she felt those long and slender fingers slip inside of her, wriggling slightly and making her feel pleasure like she had never felt it before.  
"More!" The girl panted and reached up, her nails digging into the blonde's shoulders as she held on. Mal grinned and started thrusting her fingers into the woman's clenching core while kissing down her neck.  
"Does the king ever see you like this?" The blonde purred into her ear and Regina vehemently shook her head.  
"God no... Ahhh~" She cried out as the woman rubbed over her soft spot teasingly. "I've never felt like this in my life." Her breathing was ragged as she was teetering on the edge of sweet release already. Her fingers buried into the woman's skin even harder, her nails raking down as she held on tighter, her back arching up as she got so close.

Maleficent watched as the woman was quickly coming undone beneath her, the young girl's face flooding with pleasure as she flicked her thumb over the woman's clit a few times until she came, screaming her orgasm as she experienced it for the first time. The blonde watched in fascination as the young woman came undone completely, gently rubbing her hands over her sensitive body in hopes to calm her down a little. Regina panted roughly and looked up at Mal once she willed her eyes to focus again, licking her lips. She had gotten a taste of the sweet pleasure that was sex, and now she wanted more of it...

Regina leaned up and crashed her lips hungrily on Mal's, kissing her deeply and rolling them back over, putting the blonde back on her back and connecting their cores as she straddled the woman. She gasped as she was still sensitive, but it felt so good, so she started rocking her hips against Maleficent's. The blonde moaned hotly as she watched the young girl gyrate her hips and rubbing their clits together in the process.  
"Fuck~ Regina." She leaned on one hand behind her and wrapped the other around the girl's waist. "Naughty little girl." She purred and Regina claimed the woman's lips, biting her lower lip gently as she kept moving her hips, unable to stop herself as she was so lost in the feeling.  
"Feels so good." She panted and Mal grinned.  
"Sure does." She said and slapped the woman's ass, making her cry out in surprise, but also in pleasure.  
"D-ddo that again~" Regina said in a shaky breath and Mal didn't deny her, repeating the action, slapping the other side this time. The brunette was more prepared for it and reveled in the sensation. The blonde scratched her nails over the woman's back, making her arch away a little.  
"Just... don't stop~" The girl moaned in need and reached down grabbing the woman's ample chest and teased them as she got closer to her second orgasm. Her movements became more and more erratic as she got closer and closer to the edge. Mal groaned hotly as she was getting close as well, watching the hormonal young woman having so much fun reinvigorated her. She scratched over the woman's thighs before digging her fingers in, guiding the woman's movements and roughing it up a little before she too came undone with a throaty moan, letting herself fall back onto the rug. Regina cried out more softly as she came and collapsed on top of the blonde, instinctively wrapping her arms around the woman and hid her face in the nape of the woman's neck. The blonde slid her hand into soft brown hair and held her close as they both basked in the afterglow.

The fire Regina had made when they had returned crackled softly in the background as they lay there in it's warm glow. Maleficent curled a start of the long brunette hair around her finger lazily and looked at the young woman as she slow showed her face again, leaning up only slightly to look at the blonde.  
"That was..."  
"Different." Mal smirked and Regina nodded slowly.  
"Never felt that before, like I was going to explode." Regina said softly and looked down at the hand she slid over the woman's soft skin.  
"Well, that King of yours is obviously doing a terrible job." She said and slid her hand into the young woman's hair, cupping her cheek and tilting her head so their eyes would meet. "You should get rid of him."  
"He always tells me I do a terrible job. He just disgusts me! Last thing I want is to bare his child." She grit her teeth and Mal leaned in to kiss the woman.  
"So get rid of him." She smirked and licked her lips. "You can always come back to me, start again were we left off." She slid her hand over the woman's back and Regina purred.  
"Now, that is a plan." She said and kissed the woman deeply.

"You better drop me off tomorrow, I obviously have a lot of things to do." She said resolutely and Mal grinned widely, being able to see the fire burning in Regina's eyes.  
"Yes, but tomorrow." She purred and rolled the woman on her back slowly, kissing over her neck.

~*~

"Back so soon?" Rumplestiltskin asked as he watched the brunette tend to a horse lying on it's side.  
"I caught a ride on a dragon. How else..." Regina said with a big smirk.


End file.
